


Aqueous

by Pearly_Pornography



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Allergies, Drabble, Funky Backwards Enema, Inflation, M/M, This is weird, UhH???, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Water, water, everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aqueous

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on a really fucking weird conversation i had with my friend
> 
> ok like you know how koro-sensei gets waterlogged like a big sponge? so since itona's been proven to be the same way can we just imagine he gets really chubby and sloshy rip-

He had blended with the excessive petrichor. Earlier it had been particularly torrid, so one would have assumed it'd be fine to go outside. But then the rain fell, and fell, and Horibe Itona fell. To the asphalt he fell.

At least, that's what Karma assumed. It was rare to find the strange, ulotrichous experiment groundbound in such a manner. Of course, Karma's favorite word (along with 'assassination') was 'schadenfreude'. So rather than helping, he proceeded to look at the predicament.

Possibly, Itona has been on his way to school. However, do to his abnormal body, he soaked up the rain like a sponge. His physique had become abnormally pyknic, his body now oddly pudgy and carrying the translucent appearance of a thickly-lined balloon. Not to mention that Itona was now quite callipygian. He couldn't move, at least not of his own will, perhaps weighed down by the abnormal level of water. Karma kneeled down to view the rare imagery.

"I'm weaker than you? Even if you look like this?" He snickered in Itona's overfilled face, pinching the boy's latex-like cheeks. He was such a maledicent man, it almost made him sick with himself, but this was his chance.

"Gbuh--" Itona responded by squirting the rainwater from his nostrils and mouth, almost seeming to gag. It was a continuous flow, as though someone pulled a cork from his throat. Karma was intrigued. 

He grabbed onto a bit of Itona's skin, stretching it outward. Was this concupiscence, or sadism? Itona blew out a sneeze into the asphalt, and very noisily began to sob. He was so sensitive in this state. It was pathetic, and moreso, entertaining. (Though, Karma worried that he should have worn galoshes up to his knees before he did this.) His red-yellow irises were half-shut, as he pressed his face onto Itona's widened back.

"Think of a really weird word that describes how this feels." He pulled on the flesh, relishing in his co-student's whines of pain. "And say it in English."

"Let go of me!" This side of him was so unusual, not to mention entertaining. Knismesis, perhaps, was the word he was looking for? Karma took the outstretched skin and bit it so hard that Itona kicked him in the jaw.

Though his leg immediately dropped on Karma's lap. And it was heavy.

He rolled Itona onto his back, revealing a sloshy weak point also known as his gut. He gave it a quick shake, which only caused a bit of water to come rocketing from Itona's throat. God damn, this was...Perhaps sexy was the wrong word. But Karma would be lying if he said there was, in fact, little to no blood rushing to his crotch. Perhaps rolling down Itona's pants wasn't the best idea, as his dick looked like one's finger after a long bath. Wrinkly, pale, and not particularly large, strange enough to throw Karma into a murmurous fit of laughter. It was so strange looking, like an alien finger of some sort. He calmly decided against any sex acts and clothed Itona once more.

He dug his hands under Itona's hanging gut, flopping it this way and that way like a pancake. A very watery, balloony pancake. All the while, Itona bore his eyes into Karma's cheek with an untoward expression, until cut off by a sneeze. 

"Choo-!"

Karma, with no remorse, thought or reason, slammed his hand into Itona's tummy. The waterfall effect was staggering. Perhaps this was Karma's only act of chicanery that ended with someone squirting water from their anal cavity. His fingers fell further and further into the space as it began to empty, the turpitude of the action only occasionally crossing Karma's mind. 

"If you sneeze on me I'll be out of school for ten years."

Itona was silent.

The rain still fell, so Itona wore a stygian expression as he re-soaked all of the fresh rain. Karma was ensurient -- He was certainly going to stay and wait until the boy grew out like a sponge and then push it back out. The discharge now pooled between his thighs, his blue jeans torn slightly and stained with the excessive water. Itona was weak. Weak weak weak. And he couldn't have faced Karma in the first place.

He calmly commemorated the moment with a few photos on his phone. Maybe Okuda would like to experiment on the boy sometime?

**Author's Note:**

> this is not very good but i wanted to


End file.
